mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dallas Emerson
Dallas Emmaline Emerson (August 7th, 1943) was born in Passion Point Florida to Chauncey Emerson and Elenoar Emerson. She was the only daghter of Chauncey and Elenoar. Dallas was the Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Granddaughter of Claudius Emerson, the first mayor of Passion Point. Her family made up the first 8 mayors of the town before being overthrown by the Wisemail family. Her Great Grandfather, Abraham Emerson was the last Emerson mayor of the town, and founded the Orange Passion Fruit Factory which became one of the most important companies in the history of the town. It provided jobs for most of the town's residents in the early 1900's. She attended HIgh School with Alec Wisemail, and pursued him thinking of forging an alliance between the two most powerful families in Passion Point. But he turned her down, wanting power for himself. Dallas was thinking of new ways of gaining power everyday. When she was 17 years old her parents arranged for her to meet Noah Dulaney. That same year they had a son together, Andrew Emerson. In 1975, her husband died, leaving her to raise a 14 year old boy on her own. Dallas became even more of a control freak after the death of her husband. In 1976 she, Susan Boothe and Sarah Conway had Azreal Kennedy become The Magic Man so that she could gain even more control of the town. Things worked out fairly well for her. In 1980, she put Tanner Adair in her pocket, helping him escape trouble. With a police officer in her pocket, she was able to get away with anything. Dallas introduced him to Elise Adair. In 1989 Dallas's father died and Dallas took his spot on the Selectmens Council. As one of the oldest families in town, she was an obvious choice to replace her father. In that same year, Dallas's son married Dalene Emerson. She then gave control of her family company to her son, while she attended to duties of the council. In 1990 at the age of 46 she became a grandmother when Odessa Emerson was born. Four years later, her son and his wife had another child, Emma Emerson. In 2003, she lost control of The Magic Man, and he kidnapped Odessa. But this gave Dallas more control of her family. Her daughter-in-law was in no shape to do anything. And her son had to run the company. This left her time to groom the youngest and her namesake, Emma. In 2004 she assisted Sarah Conway in faking her death. This allowed her to put Griffin Conway in her pocket as well. In 2009, she saw an opportunity in Edward Adair, and tried to get him in her pocket. But when she asked him to dispose of a 2 year old child, he turned her down. During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, she was blackmailed by Miley Boothe for $10 Million dollars. Dallas gave her double that, but required that she stay in town. Dallas had Aidan Dark follow her, and fall in love with him. But Miley in return had Merrit Grant do the same with Dallas. Dallas also forced Terry Neil to become the next Magic Man -- but he wasn't nearly as successful. Dallas was arrested for the murder of Sarah Conway, but managed to escape. Dallas also orchestrated Randall George's rise to the council, and he in turn assisted her and named her the Mayor of the Town. Dallas fired Audrey Rose, and dropped all charges against herself. Dallas was deposed fairly quick however, thanks to the quick thinking of Theresa Wisemail. After the murders were over, Dallas and Alec often sought each other's companies. But most of her time was spent controling the life of her granddaughter because Dalene had gone past the breaking point and now was pretneding to be Odessa. =Childhood= Growing up, much was expected of Dallas. As the only Emerson child, she was expected to carry on the family name. Dallas learned etiquitte from her mother, and learned the ways of running a town from her father. Dallas never had much free time, and hardly had any friends. She was expected to be a proper young lady. =High School= In High School, Dallas was courted by many young men. But she had her eye on Alec Wisemail. Not because of his charm, or his looks. But because of his power. Dallas recognized it, and wanted it for herself. She maintained high grades, and graduated 4th in her class. In her Senior year, she started seeing Noah Dulaney. Noah was 31 years old, and well respected in the community. =Marriage= At the age of 18, Dallas married the 32 year old Noah Dulaney. Dallas married him for status, though because of her own status she kept her own last name, and he kept his. Dallas and Noah had a son together, Andrew, named after Noah's Grandfather. Dallas mostly read in her study while her husband worked. When her son got older, she began taking care of him. When she moved into her family's house after 10 years of marriage in 1971, she hired Sarah Conway to be her gardner. Dallas and Sarah were good friends, and Sarah was often thought to be Dallas's only friend. After 14 years of marriage, Noah died at the age of 47 from the Flu. After her husband's death, Dallas took to raising her son on her own. =The Magic Man= In 1976, along with Sarah Conway and Susan Boothe, Dallas approached Azreal Kennedy to become the magic man in order to create controlled chaos. While Susan and Sarah wanted to do this because of The Darkness that some people in town believed in, Dallas did it in order to gain more control. The Magic Man would kidnap people in town, and leave a single black rose behind. =Tanner Adair= In 1980, she helped Tanner Adair out of some legal trouble. In exchange, she wanted him to give her information whenever she wanted it. She helped him in other ways, such as introducing him to Elise. Tanner in return would do her bidding for her. In 1985, Susan Boothe left after The Magic Man tried to kidnap her daughter. Dallas wasn't happy with what Susan was doing, because she wanted to expose Azreal as The Magic Man. Nor was Azreal happy. Susan and her daughter left town, and Dallas wasn't able to track them. In 1989, her father died at the age of 70. It was then that Dallas took a spot on the Council thanks to her family's influence. Things were looking up for Dallas. Her son also married Dalene Peterson in that same year, and took of Orange Passion Fruit Factory. In 1990 she became a grandmother when Odessa Emerson was born. Dallas intended Odessa to be the next Matriarch of the family, because her son didn't possess ideal qualities to be a patriarch. In 1994, she had another grandaughter, Emma. Emma was named after Dallas. But Dallas still thought Odessa should be the next Matriarch. =Losing Control= In 2003, Dallas lost control of Azreal. He was upset with her after learning that she wanted to use him to gain power. So he kidnapped Odessa out of revenge. In order to appease him, Dallas and Sarah faked Sarah's death, and Sarah left with The Magic Man. =Grooming a Matriarch= After the disappearance of her granddaughter, Dallas was left no choice but to groom Emma to be the next Matriarch. Her daughter-in-law had lost it, and her son was too griefstricken to do anything. So Dallas began paying more attention to Emma. Dallas tried teaching her how to be a proper lady, but Emma didn't want to do it. In 2009, Dallas tried gaining control of Edward Adair. She wanted him to kill a 2 year old child. It was a test to see if he'd do anything she asked. But he refused. She wouldn't have made him actually kill the child. She just wanted to know that he was willing to do it. Her granddaughter had befriended Brittany Gaddon, something she disapproved of. Dallas saw Brittany as someone who was lower class. She warned her to choose her friends carefuly. Dallas also ordered the bank to deny loans to Terry Neil. She saw an opportunity to make him into the next Magic Man. She also orchestrated the release of Aidan Dark from prison, and asked him to keep an eye on Miley Boothe. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= When the murders began, Dallas told Terry that he had to kidnap people if he wanted them to stop. So Terry began kidnapping people throughout town. Dallas's son was a suspect in the investigation, but she was never worried. Dallas was blackmailed by Miley Boothe during this time, and paid her off $20,000,000 to keep quiet. She then ordered Frank Hathaway to not let her leave town. Miley tried getting the dagger back, but Dallas caught her. Merrit Grant however kept an eye on Dallas, and stole the dagger back. Dallas was then arrested for the murder of Sarah Conway. Dallas managed to escape however with help from her butler. After the death of Milton Montgomery, she assisted Randall George in getting on the council. The two then orchestrated a purge of the council, and named Dallas as the Mayor of Passion Point. Dallas fired Audrey Rose, as well as many other police officers. But when Theresa Wisemail revealed that she had formed her own council and given it power to name the mayor, Theresa was reinstated, and Dallas lost her power. =Later Life= Dallas continued controlling her family's life, showing Emma that her mother had gone insane. Dallas forced Emma to marry Robbie George. She then started seeing Alec Wisemail. She lost much of her power, but her status kept her important in Passion Point. =Quotes= "You never told me that they were alive, Sarah." "He's not. This investigation is ridiculous! They should fire Chief Wornos for this! In fact... if I have my say, he will be fired." "vWe are very important in this town. My... Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather founded this town. We lost our power during the civil war of course. But that doesn't mean we're powerless now, of course. No, dear. Quite the opposite in fact. I think people look to us... as sort of the glue that holds this town together." "I know that most of you are concerned about my shutting down of the police department. Do not worry, it is only temporary. Starting immediately, I am reinstating the police department -- however, I am suspending a couple of members. First, Audrey Rose. She isn't a true member of our police department. As such, I don't think that she should be a police officer in our town. Second, Dan Grieves. He has taken many liberties, and I would like to stop him before he gets out of hand. Thirdly, Riley Shirazi. I believe that she has been receiving outside assistance, which goes against the code of conduct." " Looking for something? If you wanted to see the inside of my house, you just needed to take the tour." - to Miley Boothe "I'm sorry, but I have guests. And they need their demented old spider." "No... It can't be. Meritt Grant. What was it I said to the girl... I bet you're also wondering if I arranged for him to seduce you. I'm sure that's been the subject of much turmoil in that pretty little head of yours. The question -- was it all just a sham, every kiss, every caress. I thought he liked me. I did. I did. I did." Category:Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mayors Category:MISTX0